365 Days
by MyPatronus
Summary: Four years after the end of the second wizarding war, Ginny and Hermione find themselves oddly drawn towards each other. Will the girls find true love with each other or with their husbands? Hermione/Ginny, featuring canon ships.
1. January 5th

_Authors Note: This story contains infidelity & femmeslash. If you are offended by either I strongly suggest finding a different fic to read._

_This is my first time writing Hermione/Ginny and only my second fanfic. The purpose of this fic isn't to flow nicely like most stories, instead it is to show the reader 12 events (one during each month of the year) in the lives of Hermione and Ginny. Fear not though, there is a plot that will untangle itself with time. :)_

_Also, I'm currently looking for a Beta for this if anyone is interested. Feel free to PM me.  
_

**Chapter One - January 5****th****, 2003**

"Do you, Audrey Guinevere take Percy Ignatius?"

"I do."

"Then I declare you bonded for life."

As Percy and Audrey embraced in a passionate kiss the crowd around them erupted with cheers. Hermione stood at the edge of the crowd, smiling as she took in the scene in front of her. George, Angelina, and their two children stood together, laughing as George made teasing comments towards the newlywed couple. Charlie stood beside them, chuckling to himself as he listened to George's mildly inappropriate commentary. Bill and Fleur stood to their right, while their daughter, Victoire, quietly napped in her grandmother's arms. To Mrs. Weasley's right stood Harry and Ginny; As Hermione's eyes passed over the red headed witch she smiled to herself. Despite the fact that Ginny was currently struggling with her restless one year old son, James, the young witch still held an air of elegance and beauty that captivated Hermione.

"Almost sickening, isn't it? How sweet it is." Ron Weasley, who stood behind Hermione, whispered into her ear, interrupting her thoughts.

"I think it's beautiful, actually" Hermione replied, allowing her gaze to leave Ginny for a moment in order to admire the bride and groom, who were now happily chatting with Mr. Weasley.

"Knew you'd say that. Want to know what I find beautiful, though?"

"What's that?"

Ron tugged her arm lightly, leading her to a quieter area of the tent. Like Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey had chosen to wed at the Burrow, under a beautiful floating tent placed strategically to hide the part of the yard that contained garden gnomes and Mr. Weasley's tool shed.

"You." Ron replied, his cheeks suddenly growing almost as red as his hair.

Hermione blushed before turning away to return her gaze to the beautiful red headed witch that a few moments ago had only been a few feet away.

"Where'd Ginny go?" Hermione asked Ron, her eyes hastily scanning the tent.

"No idea. You know, you and I could disappear for a moment or so too. Head up to my old bedroom. I'm sure no one would notice." Ron's eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Ron!" Hermione said, swatting at his arm. "I can't believe you'd even think about that at your own brother's wedding!"

"Oh, come on 'Mione, what difference does it make what day it is? Besides, I'm pretty sure Perc is thinking of the same thing, the ol' dog. Look at the way he's looking at Audrey."

"He's looking at her with love in his eyes! They just got married!"

"Yeah, well, love doesn't mean a bloke can't be horn-"

"Ron!" Hermione said, swatting his arm again.

"What? It's the truth! Which brings me back to my earlier suggestion..."

Hermione simply shook her head at Ron before moving her attention to the crowd that was now spread out throughout the tent. Hermione's glazed quickly passed over the busy dance floor, making it's way towards the seating area where one witch sat by herself.

"Mind if I join you?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside the younger witch.

"Of course not. What's up? Why does Ron look so flabbergasted?" Ginny asked, her naturally inquisitive nature coming out.

"Oh, he's just mad that I think it'd be impolite for him and I to... go for a walk,"

Despite Hermione's quick improvise Ginny cocked an eyebrow, fully understanding what Ron had wanted, and what Hermione had refused, to do.

"He'll get over it, the pig. Do men ever think of anything else?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," Hermione muttered. Although her and Ron regularly participated in such... activities, Hermione couldn't help but notice that it never seemed to be often enough for Ron.

"Not that I mind, of course," Ginny replied with a slight smile. "In all honesty women are probably just as bad as men when it comes to that. We just have enough tact to avoid talking about all 365 days of the year."

Hermione chuckled slightly before shifting her eyes, which until this point had been pointedly focused on Ginny's bare collar bone, to look at the dance floor. Conversations like this always left Hermione feeling uncomfortable and slightly abnormal.

"Anyway, like I said, Ron will get over it. Especially once you two leave for the night with you in that dress. You look positively stunning, Hermione."

Ginny's compliment brought a smile to Hermione's face, for some inexplicable reason. Hermione reasoned that it was likely due to Ginny's genuine nature - she somehow knew that Ginny sincerely meant every compliment she dropped Hermione's way.

"Thanks, Gin. You look gorgeous, as always. I'm pretty sure that everyone's been looking at you all night."

"Everyone besides my husband," Ginny noted, the bitterness in her voice leaving Hermione with an urge to hug the girl.

"Harry? I'm sure he's just busy having fun with James, Gin. He loves him so much, it's really quite sweet."

"Yes, well, it wouldn't kill him to ask his own wife for a dance. Not that I expected him to. I don't understand couples like my parents; they seem to fall in love more and more everyday. Harry and I have only been married two and a half years and we've already lost our spark."

"Oh Gin, don't say that. You two love each other! The stress is probably just causing you two to feel disconnected. Think about it, you're having trouble finding work, you're stuck at home watching James, cleaning up and doing chores all day. That must be hard for you – especially because you and I both know that you're smart enough and talented enough to do something spectacular in the workforce." Ginny seemed almost surprised by Hermione's words, although by the look in Ginny's eyes Hermione knew that her words rang true. "And then there's Harry – being an auror is a stressful job. Plus he's been through so much, he's probably having trouble living a 'normal' life."

"You really are brilliant, 'Mione," Ginny said with a warm smile. "I'm just being overdramatic, honestly. I'm happy. I just can't help but get frustrated with him every now and then."

Hermione smiled at Ginny's word choice. Although Ginny often grew annoyed with her husband Hermione would never describe Ginny's attitude as "frustrated". Angry, mad, hot-headed, sure. Frustrated? No. That term was much too civil for a woman of Ginny Potter's passionate fury.

"Anyway, something tells me that my moron of a brother wants a moment alone with you."

"Oh?"

"Well, considering that he's standing behind you making hand gestures for me to leave..."

"What?" Hermione asked before turning her neck to look over her shoulder. Sure enough Ron stood a few feet behind Hermione's chair. "I better go speak with him then. Try to cheer up, Gin. I hate seeing all alone over here."

"Of course," Ginny said, forcing a smile to her face. "Thanks for the company, 'Mione."

Hermione simply smiled in reply before making her way towards Ron, who's face, for some reason, had seemed to lose almost all colour.

"I'm really sorry for earlier, Hermione. I was only teasing, but it was rude and I shouldn't have said that."

"Er, it's quite alright..." Quite confused and surprised by Ron's out of character apaology.

"Good. I had something I've been meaning to ask you. I was going to ask earlier, but then I messed up by making those comments... And well, there's never a time like the present, right? Anyway, speaking of time... Well, we've been together for a while now, haven't we? And I can't help but think that it makes sense for us to move forward." Ron's face was now ghostly white, his body obviously stricken with anxiety. Slowly, as he dug around in his jacket's pocket, Ron took a deep breath before continuing. "And, the thing is, I really do love you 'Mione. I always have. And, well, we've been through a lot and I'm sure we can get through anything. Plus, I trust you, and I know you trust me. We'd never do anything to hurt each other, would we? And, well... I don't really know what I'm saying anymore. I just..."

"You just..." Hermione prompted, part of her hoping that Ron would forget. She had a feeling she knew where he was going with this conversation, and Hermione wanted no part of it.

Reaching into his pocket, Ron pulled out a small silver ring containing a small diamond shaped heart.

"I was just wondering if you'd... be willing... to... be my wife."

"Oh, Ron, I don't know what to say." Hermione said truthfully, her mind quite unsure how to respond to this proposition. Although the two had been dating for four years Hermione had never thought about marrying Ron.

"Well, I find yes tends to go over best when this sort of question comes up." Ron joked, the colour slowly coming back to his face.

"Oh, well, of course. Yes. Yes, I'd... love to. I love you." Hermione said shakily, adding in the 'I love you' as an afterthought.

"I love you too, Hermione."

With a huge grin on his face Ron leaned forward to claim Hermione's lips in a kiss quite different from every other kiss they'd shared. Although Hermione was sure this kiss was more passionate than most of their kisses, it didn't feel quite right. Of course, Hermione reminded herself, she had just been proposed to, and was likely experiencing a bad case of nerves.

"I can't believe we're going to get married!" Ron exclaimed as he broke the kiss, causing the a few of the guests to look over inquisitively at the couple.

"I just proposed," Ron explained sheepishly to the onlookers, causing a squeal of excitement to leave his mother and sister.

Before Hermione truly knew what was happening she found herself being swarmed by Weasley's, all of whom were wishing excited congratulations.

"Thank you," A very smothered Hermione replied, as her eyes searched the crowd for one particular red head.

"Oh, 'Mione! Can you believe it! This means we'll officially be family now!" Ginny said as she made her way through the crowd to hug Hermione. "Looks like my idiot brother finally did something right"

Hermione chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Ginny, cherishing the quick closeness the two were able to share before being interrupted by George's cheerful voice.

"To my brothers, Ron and Percy," George said as he raised his glass to the two men, causing everyone to mimic his movement. "And mainly, to Audrey and Hermione's health: Merlin knows they both belong in St. Mungo's if they're crazy enough to willingly become a member of this family."

As the crowd laughingly raised their glasses to her and Audrey, Hermione felt an odd sense of anxiety sweep over her body. Although she had no doubt that she was meant to become a Weasley, she could, unlike Ron, easily imagine her life with someone besides her fiancé.


	2. February 14th

**Chapter Two - February 14****th****, 2003**

"Are you sure you don't mind taking James for the night? Angelina told me today that you agreed to watch Roxanne, Fred, and Victoire as well! Had I known I would've asked Luna to babysit." Ginny Weasley exclaimed as she stepped out of her older brother's fireplace.

"I'm positive. It gives me something to do while all you love birds are out having fun tonight. Valentine's Day really is the worst day to be single." Charlie Weasley said as he grabbed his nephew from Ginny's arms. "Besides, I barely ever get to see the tykes. It'll be fun."

"Alright. Well if it gets to be too much Harry and I will only be in Diagon Alley. There's a new restaurant there apparently."

"Oh yeah, Ron was telling me. You're all going there, aren't you?

"Mhm. George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, along with Hermione and Ron."

"Wow, sounds romantic," Charlie chuckled as he placed James into the playpen he had borrowed from Ginny for the occasion.

"I know. I'm not looking forward to it, to be honest. Fleur planned it. And of course I couldn't decline, not after I made such a fuss over how we haven't seen each other since the wedding." Ginny said, the frustration in her voice becoming more obvious with every word. "Although, Harry and I do have something special planned for after supper, so it won't be all bad."

"Ginny! I don't want to hear about that!" Charlie said, clearly disgusted with the idea of his little sister partaking in 'special' after supper activities.

Ginny chuckled as she placed a kiss on James' forehead. "Now you be a good boy for Uncle Charlie, okay?"

"He's one years old, Gin. I don't think the kid could be bad if he tried."

"That's what you say now. Just wait 'till you let him out of that playpen. Anyway, thanks so much, Charlie! I'll be back over around noon tomorrow."

And with that the young witch stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Gin. I'll make it up to you, I promise." A very stressed Harry Potter said to his wife from the coat closet as he grabbed his cloak and broomstick.

"Fucking Ministry... They shouldn't have gotten rid of Dementors at Azkaban! This is the fourth time since the war ended that we've had a breakout." Ron complained as he grabbed his own cloak and broomstick. "I'm really sorry, 'Mione. We'll celebrate as soon as this whole fiasco clears up."

Hermione nodded in understanding before placing a kiss on her fiancé's cheek.

"Good luck, and stay safe. Let us know if something goes wrong and you need back up outside of the Auror department, alright?" Ginny called as her husband and brother exited the house through the front door.

"I should probably head home and get some of my papers sorted out for the trial next week," Hermione explained as she stood to walk towards the fireplace. "There's a family that's been abusing their house elves. Demanding that the poor elves spend their nights out in yard, in the freezing cold, and denying them the right to sleep. It's appalling."

"Don't you dare leave," Ginny exclaimed as she grabbed Hermione's hand to pull her back onto the sofa. "Harry and I have a case of firewhiskey in the cupboard that we had been saving for tonight. There's no need to let it go to waste just because him and Ron got called into work. I don't hear any owls summoning us to the Ministry, so we may as well enjoy ourselves."

Not particularly wanting to turn what was supposed to be an evening out into a night of work, Hermione obliged Ginny by sitting down beside the younger witch, who Hermione couldn't help but notice looked particularly beautiful tonight. Her pale, ivory skin looked quite enticing in contrast to the black fabric of her dress

"I suppose a drink wouldn't hurt. Merlin knows I could use one. It was such a stressful week."

"That's the spirit! Well, sort of. Here, take a glass and toast with me," Ginny said as she passed her soon-to-be sister-in-law a glass of firewhiskey mixed with butterbeer for flavour.

"To being sort of, but not really, alone on Valentine's Day!" Ginny raised her glass to Hermione's.

"To being with a good friend on Valentine's Day," Hermione said with a smile before raising her own glass to meet Ginny's.

The two women quickly swallowed the small amount of liquid in their cups. Although the two weren't typically drinkers, neither could wait for the firewhiskey to enter their system. Unsure if it was simply a need to unwind and relax, or the need to have an excuse to spend more time with a dear friend, Hermione wondered how long it would be before she began to feel the effect of the strong firewhiskey.

"This stuff truly is potent," Hermione said as she took another sip. "It's rather odd how much more quickly it hits you than Muggle whiskey."

"Really? It's probably the magic in the firewhiskey,"

"Probably. I couldn't say for sure though. I'll have to remember to look it up later."

"Well, in the mean time, how about you have another drink so you'll truly understand what you're researching?" Ginny asked as she slyly poured more firewhiskey into both cups.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, a sense of dizziness taking over her body. "Oh, I guess another can't hurt. But you should really put the rest of that away. It's barely been ten minutes since you opened it and half of it is already gone!"

Ginny chuckled as she closed the bottle. Rising as slowly as possible, to avoid falling over, Ginny headed towards the cupboard to place the firewhiskey back inside. However, instead of immeadiately heading back to the sofa as Hermione had anticipated, the young witch began moving things around within the cupboard.

"Speaking of muggle paraphernalia, look at these, Hermione. They're called 'Loving Dice'!" Ginny tipsily made her way back to the sofa, where she handed Hermione a pair of red dice. One die featured names of body parts, some of which Hermione knew she'd find offensive had she had less firewhiskey in her system. The other die featured actions such as 'massage', 'lick', 'tickle', and 'kiss'.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I am sha-ocked at you. These are horribly inaprop..inaprop..inapropiate!" Hermione said, the firewhisey slowly beginning to affect her speech.

"I bought them for Harry and I. Valentine's Day game, you see."

"Oh, I would've loved to have been given a massage for Valentine's Day." Hermione said, purposely looking at the tamest face of the die.

"Well then we've got to roll the die! I tried to jinx it earlier so that whatever a person wants will show up. I'm not sure if it wocked though. "

"Wocked?" Hermione teased, realizing that there was a chance that Ginny was more intoxicated than she was.

"Worked. I'm not sure if it worked." Ginny corrected herself.

Ginny clumsily moved her hand towards Hermione's, causing both women to blush slightly when their hands met. Ginny quickly pried the die from Hermione before rolling it onto the table.

Both witches leaned forward, curious as to what it said.

"Interesting," Ginny said. "I guess my jinx didn't work."

"Your jinxes always work though! I'm quite jealous of how talented you are when it comes to spells!"

Ginny shook her head, "Why is it on 'kiss' and not 'massage', then?"

"Maybe you **want** to kiss me." Hermione somewhat hopefully, noted.

"No, no," Ginny said, causing Hermione to immediately regret her statement.

"Not that I wouldn't!" Ginny said quickly, appearing worried that she had offended Hermione. "Er.. not that I would, either. I don't really know. But either way, it doesn't matter. Those die won't show what I want, they show what the other person, the one not rolling them, wants."

"What... what I want?" Hermione asked, completely unsure how to respond. Sure, Ginny looked extremely beautiful. Her lips looked particularly enticing, their colour showing particularly well against Ginny's light complexion. But Hermione was positive she was only noticing these things because of the firewhiskey running through her system. It must simply make people more perceptive of the things around them.

"Mhm, what **you** want, Miss Granger," Ginny said, a sly smile on her face.

As the younger witch leaned forward slightly, the sly look still upon her face, Hermione thought Ginny might do it. In fact, perhaps because of the firewhiskey, Hermione almost found herself wishing Ginny would do it.

"Your child is a menace. A monster. A beast."

Ginny and Hermione both jumped at the sound of an unexpected voice coming from the fireplace.

"I love him, Gin, but I can't do it. When Dad told me that all Auror's were required to report in for duty tonight... well, I considered it a God-sent, as I knew that'd mean you'd be home." Charlie Weasley said as he walked out of the fire place and towards the two girls. Behind him stood the four year old Victoire, the three year old Fred, and the two year old Roxanne. The three children all seemed to be extremely hyper as they jumped up and down and looked excitedly around the room. In Charlie's arms were Dominique and James, both of whom were trying to slap each other.

"What happened? And why didn't you owl me? I'm... I was... Hermione and I are having dr..dr...drinks!" Ginny stuttered, making her intoxicated state apparent to her brother.

"Are you drunk? And you too, Hermione? Are the two of you wasted?" Charlie laughed, clearly finding the idea of the two girls being intoxicated to be quite amusing.

"What's wasted mean, Uncle Charlie?" Fred asked, watching as his two aunts stumbled to hide the 'Loving Dice' and cups on the coffee table.

"It, uh... Well, you see, Fred, it means that.." Charlie began, clearly regretting having used the term in front of his three year old nephew.

"It means," Ginny said, cutting her brother off, "that Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione are going to have really bad headaches tomorrow morning."


	3. March 30th

_Authors Note: First of all, thanking you for reading & sticking with me thus far! I promise, things will pick up for everyone's favourite witches in the next chapter. April is going to be quite the month for them!_

_Secondly, the Fred spoken about in this chapter is George and Angelina's son, not Molly and Arthur's son. That means that Fred is Victoire's cousin, and likely younger than she is.__ I always try to stick to the cannon world as much as I can. This means that the marriages and children JKR stated would occur after the seventh book have occured within this fic._

_Finally, Mother's Day is celebrated in March in the UK._

_Happy reading! Please R&R__ with the good, the bad, and even the ugly!_**_  
_**

**Chapter Three - March 30th, 2003  
**

****"_Maman_! Fred kissed me!" Victoire Weasley's voice found it's way to the kitchen of the Burrow before she did. "Make him say sorry!"

"Vhat do you mean, _ma chere_? Vhy did 'ee kiss you?"

Fleur Weasley, along with her sister-in-laws, Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, and Audrey, sat at the kitchen table of the Burrow. The five women had gathered there to surprise Mrs. Weasley with supper and flowers. It was Mother's Day, and the older witch was currently out shopping with her husband.

"I don't know why. He just did! He grabbed me and kissed me on the lips! And then he said that I'm going to turn into a frog because he kissed me! I don't want to be a frog!"

The women at the table chuckled as the four year old wiped her mouth off in disgust.

"You won't turn into a frog, _chere, _I promeese."

"Go tell Fred that if he touches you again he's going to have to deal with his mother. That should put a stop to it." Angelina, who always managed to seem surprised by her son's antics, said.

Victoire nodded before heading back into the living room, apparently satisfied with Angelina's threat.

"Vell, at least she von't be the last of her friends to 'et kissed," Fleur commented as her daughter left the room. "I 'ated being the last of my friends."

"I was the first girl in my year to snog anyone, surprisingly. Lavender and Pavarti were so upset in fourth year when they found out that I had my first kiss before they did," Hermione commented, chuckling to herself as she remembered the appalled look on Lavender's face the night Hermione revealed she had kissed Viktor Krum.

"That reminds me of two girls in my house when I was at school," Angelina reminisced. "If I recall correctly they didn't want to be the last of their friends to snog anyone. They had their first kiss when they were in third year, but didn't kiss a boy until fourth or fifth year."

"How does that work?" Audrey asked, her voice in the same mundane tone it had been in all evening.

"They snogged girls, Audrey. Don't be daft." Ginny commented, her irritation with her newest sister-in-law making itself apparent.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair as Angelina explained that although the girls ended up being extremely confident in their snogging skills, they weren't very confident about anything else. Once news got out that the pair had been snogging each other they were bullied.

"Really though, the boys that picked on them were probably just jealous. They were both quite pretty, if I remember."

"They were asking to be picked on, if you ask me. I would never do such a thing. It's so... bizarre and abnormal."

"I'm beginning to see why Percy fell for you, Audrey. You're both so closed minded." Ginny said, her irritation growing to anger. "I'd be careful what you call bizarre and abnormal though. People could easily say that the shape of your nose is abnormal, or that your posture is just plain bizarre."

Hermione was quite sure that she had never seen anyone's mouth drop so low before. Had she not known it to be impossible, she would've been certain that Audrey's bottom jaw was about to fall off.

"Seems like I hit a sore spot. I'm terribly sorry." Audrey quickly regained her composure, clearly aiming for one last stab at Ginny before putting an end to the topic.

"If you consider my belief that no one should be called bizarre or abnormal because of whom they like to snog to be a sore spot, then yes. Yes, you did hit one."

Hermione couldn't help but notice how offended Ginny seemed. And although Hermione herself disagreed with Audrey's narrow mindedness, she couldn't help but wistfully wonder if Ginny's anger towards the woman was due to personal experience with the subject.

"Honestly, Audrey," Ginny began, the fury still in her voice. "It's no wonder that-"

"_Grand-maman est ici_! Grandma's home!" Victoire Weasley's voice once again entered the kitchen. This time, however, it was followed by the voice of the senior Mrs. Weasley.

"What are you all doing here? I wish you would've owl'd me. I've been at Diagon Alley all afternoon. I haven't anything prepared for company! Just give me a moment though and I'll whip up some cookies and tea."

"No, no, mom. We're here for Mother's Day!" Ginny said, jumping out of the chair to give her mother a warm hello-hug, all thoughts of Audrey forgotten. "We wanted to have a girl's day to celebrate. Angelina and George prepared stew for supper, Fleur brought some cakes over, and I already have a kettle of tea on the table."

"Oh, Merlin! You lot are so sweet! Thank you all so much! Nothing beats a little girl time, eh?"

* * *

"I'm sorry you got called into work." Ginny said as she walked Hermione to the living room.

Shortly after the group had started to eat the stew an owl arrived at the Burrow's kitchen window. It had been for Hermione, who upon reading the letter announced that she was needed at work due to an emergency involving goblins, galleons, and wands.

"Don't apologize. It's not as if you're the one who tried to kidnap a bunch of goblins on the premise that you'd trade them a wand for a galleon."

"Yes well, I'm still sorry you have to leave. I would've liked to have spent more time with you tonight. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate having you around when it comes to dealing with Audrey and good ol' Phlegm."

"Ginny," Hermione said, trying to mask the laughter in her voice. "Fleur isn't that bad. She really doesn't deserve that awful nickname."

"I s'pose you're right. Perhaps we should pass it on to Audrey... My brothers really do have awful taste. Besides Ron that is. And George, I s'pose. Angelina isn't that bad either."

"Well I'm glad you approve of Ron's taste. I can't say I always agree. Last week he wanted to decorate the living room of our flat with Chudley Cannon posters..."

"His taste in women, 'Mione. I definitely don't approve of his taste in Quidditch teams. Had he been thinking he would've put up posters of the Holyhead Harpies."

"No, had he been thinking he would've left my mother's china up on the wall and put the Quidditch posters in the broom closet."

"Does your mother's china feature the portrait of a gorgeous brown haired chaser though?"

"No. No it does not," Hermione laughed. "Although I'd really hope that Ron wouldn't be putting up pictures of handsome wizards in our apartment. It might make me question what he's doing with me."

"The Holyhead Harpies are an all witch team, 'Mione." Ginny said before quickly averting her eyes from the older witch.

Unsure of whether or not she should drop the topic, Hermione simply smiled.

"I really should be going now, Gin. The head of the department is going to have my head if I don't calm down the goblin family. Apparently they're threatening to take the matters to the goblins at Gringotts, which could really set back the progress we've made so far in wizarding and goblin relations."

"Ever the activist," Ginny said with a smile before moving awkwardly to hug Hermione goodbye.

"I'll see you soon, I'm sure." Ginny murmured into Hermione's hair before breaking the hug, leaving Hermione with a sense of giddiness. "Try not to work to hard."

"Oh, trust me, I will." Hermione said, hesitantly breaking the hug to step into the fireplace. "Be sure to enjoy the rest of your night. And do yourself a favour and try your best to avoid the phlegm."


	4. April 20th

**April 20****th****, 2003**

"I can't believe I'm going to miss his first Easter." A very strained Harry Potter stood in front of the fireplace of his living room, holding his one year old son in his right arm while his cloak rested on his left.

"I know, it's not fair. But you have to do what you have do, Harry. And besides, there'll be plenty more Easters to come." Ginny Potter reassured her husband as she reached to take her son from his arms.

"You're right, of course." Harry sighed before kissing his wife lightly on the mouth and his son on the forehead. "Have a good day then! I love you both!"

James gurgled something that sounded similar to "wub" before snuggling into his mother's shoulder, watching his father disappear into the blue flames of the floo network.

"We'll get full words out of you yet, I'm sure." Ginny told the boy, as she walked into the kitchen, opening the backdoor of her home. Harry and Ginny had been coaxing their son to say his first words for the past few months. Just under a year old, James had yet to say any full words, only making the occasional gurgling sound.

"Still not talking?" Hermione's voice rang in Ginny's ears the moment Ginny stepped onto the back porch.

"No. He just gurgled to Harry."

"Harry had to go into work then?" Hermione asked, although Ginny was certain the older witch already knew the answer.

"Oh yes. The damn auror department won't let him have a day of peace. It's really unfair."

"It's the same with Ron. He got called in this morning before I left. I suppose it could be worse though. Just look at Audrey - I've never heard of her having more than one day off at a time. I don't know how Percy puts up with it."

"I don't know how Percy puts up with her, period." Ginny said, a tone of disgust on her voice. "I also don't understand why she bothered coming here today. No one in the family likes her."

The entire Weasley clan had gathered at the Potter's home for what was beginning to become the family's annual Easter egg hunt. Harry, who relished in family gatherings more than anyone Ginny had ever met, had spent the night magically hiding 100 Easter eggs throughout the Potter's backyard. So far the Weasley's had managed to find about half of them.

"Anyway, do you want to come help little James and I look for Easter Eggs? The poor kid hasn't found any yet, and apparently his Daddy hid a special one for him with a snitch on it."

"Harry would enforce a love for Quidditch onto his son," Hermione said with a chuckle before leaning down to make eye contact with the young James Potter. "Do you want Aunt Hermione to join you on your egg hunt with Mummy?"

As James made a gurgling noise, his mother chuckled. "I'm not sure if he wants you to or not, but I know his Mummy definitely does."

Ginny couldn't help but notice the blush that crossed her soon-to-be-sister-in-law's face at her words.

"Com'on," The red headed witch said cheerfully, "I think Harry hid some in the woods behind the house."

As the two witches walked casually towards the edge of the backyard, passing the occasional Weasley on their way, Ginny found her attention drawn towards Hermione's long brown hair. Although it was never done extravagantly to the same measure as Fleur's hair, Ginny couldn't imagine a more beautiful hair cut. The way it fell around Hermione's shoulder, lightly teasing the bare skin of her upper arms, gave Ginny the shivers.

"Looks like somebody wants down, Gin." Hermione said gently, turning her head slightly to the right, causing the mass of brown hair on her head to whip behind her.

"Oh, of course he does. Do you see an Easter egg, James? Go pick it up and see what's inside of it!" Ginny said as she placed her squirming son onto the grass. Quickly James made his way over towards a tall pine tree that stood on the edge of the yard. However instead of grabbing the bright blue egg that Ginny had spotted under the tree, James simply pointed upwards, drawing Ginny's attention to an odd spot of yellow in the tree.

"Of course there's an egg in the tree. It's not as if the children looking for the eggs are all under 5 feet or anything."

Hermione snickered at Ginny's comment before moving towards James. "Do you want some help?" She asked the boy before lifting him above her head.

As Hermione raised her arms in an attempt to allow James to reach the egg Ginny couldn't help but admire her. Her shirt had risen slightly, revealing her lower back. Ginny found her eyes glued to that area of skin until Hermione slowly lowered her arms, causing her t-shirt to fall properly.

"I'm fairly certain that the only way we'll be able to get that down is with magic," Hermione muttered, clearly unimpressed with the idea. "I would normally say that 'Accio' is cheating when it comes to activities like this, but I think it'd be impossible otherwise."

Ginny nodded, her mind suddenly snapping back to the situation at hand. "Accio Easter Egg!"

The egg wiggled slightly but failed to move from it's position on the high branch of the tree.

"They're probably jinxed against 'Accio'," Ginny said before attempting to retrieve the egg for a second time. Once again, the egg failed to move.

"That's not right. How are the kids supposed to get that one, then? And, oh, look Ginny. I think that's the one with the snitch painted onto it."

Sure enough the yellow egg had two small white stripes painted onto it's sides, causing it to resemble an oval shaped snitch.

"I'll have to ask Harry to reverse whatever spell he put on them when he comes home tonight." Ginny said before turning to her son. "James, forget about that egg. Look at the egg under the tree. Isn't it pretty?"

James slowly wandered towards the pink egg located underneath of the tree. However upon finding it he simply hit the egg, clearly unimpressed.

"Oh, James, don't do that. Be nice to the Easter Egg. There could be chocolate inside."

James however, didn't seem interested in the egg laying upon the ground. Instead he made a pointing motion towards the tree, clearly wanting the yellow egg instead.

"Oh sheesh," Ginny said, a tone of mock annoyance in her voice. "Hermione would you mind helping me get the egg?"

"How do you think we'll get it down?" Hermione asked, hesitantly moving back beside Ginny in order to stare up at the tree.

"I'll have to lift you up." Ginny said, suddenly feeling more excited about getting the egg down.

"Er... Are you sure there's no other way? I mean there has to be a low branch somewhere on the tree that one of us could stand on.."

"I don't see one, though. I can prop you up no problem, 'Mione. Even if I only hold you up about two feet off the ground, it should be enough extra height that you can grab it."

"Why don't I hold you up, instead?"

"Don't be daft. You're lighter than I am, and I'm stronger. It doesn't make sense for you to lift me up. Besides, I'm used to holding people. I spend my days carrying that little tyke around." Ginny said, motioning towards James.

"Yes, well... Something tells me I may be a little heavier than James there.." Hermione said as she hesitantly moved towards the tree.

"What happened to that Gryffindor courage? Not to mention that soft spot I know you have for children. Just look at him, 'Mione. You can see the sadness and frustration in his little eyes. But imagine, if only his Aunt Hermione would suck it up and trust his Mummy enough then all his problems would be solved."

Hermione shook her head, her mouth turning into a small smile as she moved towards Ginny.

"Er, how exactly do you want me then?"

Ginny could think of multiple answers to that question, none of which were appropriate to say aloud.

"Um, just place a foot in my hand and then I'll lift you up. You probably need only an extra foot or two of height to reach it."

Hermione obliged, placing her left foot into Ginny's cupped hands before placing her right arm onto the tree for balance. Slowly, Ginny began to lift her hands, causing Hermione to gain extra height. As Hermione found herself high enough to reach the egg, she slowly let go of the tree and stretched upwards, reaching for the small yellow Easter egg.

The moment that Hermione's hand reached the egg her legs began to shake, causing her to wobble in Ginny's hands.

The moment Ginny thought Hermione may lose her balance she quickly moved one hand out from under Hermione's foot and onto her hip, hoping to steady her. Instead, Ginny found herself losing her balance, as holding all of Hermione's weight in one hand was proving to be more difficult than Ginny had anticipated.

And as soon as Ginny had realized that she simply couldn't hold Hermione with only one hand, she found herself on the ground.

"Bloody hell," Ginny cursed as she struggled to sit up, realizing that Hermione had fallen directly on top of her. "Are you alright, Hermione!"

"I... I think so, yes. Are you okay? I didn't mean to fall on top of you!" Hermione, however, made no motion to get up as her eyes found Ginny's.

"Er, it's fine. It was my fault. I tried to help you stay balanced by moving my hand. I didn't realize you'd fall if I did that."

"Just so long as you're alright. Did I hurt your back?" This time Hermione moved off of Ginny, sitting at her side in order to examine Ginny's body.

"No, no, it's fine Hermione, really."

Hermione, however, did not appear to be listening. Gently she traced the form of Ginny's ribs before moving her fingers to trace Ginny's collar bone.

As the older witch slid her fingers along Ginny's shoulders and chest, Ginny could feel her heart rate rise. The tension between herself and Hermione was incredible, and Ginny was certain Hermione could feel it too.

"Er, I think you're alright. Nothing hurt when I touched it, did it?" Hermione asked, slowly moving her hand away from Ginny's shoulder.

"The opposite, actually. Your touch felt quite nice." At this Hermione blushed before quickly looking away from Ginny.

"We should probably head back to the house. I'm sure all the other eggs have been found by now." Hermione jumped up suddenly, immediately making her way towards the house without even so much as waiting for Ginny to stand up.

"Well," Ginny muttered, more to herself than to James, who was now looking inquisitively at his mother. "if you turn out to be an awkward, babbling, idiot, we'll know who you take after..."


	5. May 30th

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far! I just wanted to let you all know that really appreciate it._

_There's a definite infedelity warning for this chapter (and a vast majority of the chapters to follow). If that offends you, I'm sorry, but I've had the plot of this thing mapped out for quite some time now and I'm not about to go change it!_

_Also, to JUJUChick16, who said: "I get the feeling that they won't be able to stay with Harry or Ron, I just hope they don't cheat or anything"... I'm sorry! I'm awful, I know. ;(_

**Chapter Five – May 30****th****, 2003**

"Wow, thank you Hermione! It's brilliant!" Harry said, giving one of his two best friends a quick hug.

"It was Ron's idea, really. I thought he might be a little too young for a broom stick, but Ron said that a person is never too young to start flying." Hermione said sheepishly, eyeing the miniature broom stick that she had brought over on behalf of her and Ron in celebration of James' first birthday.

"How about you come with Dad for a quick ride in the back yard?" Harry asked, picking up his son. "You'll be playing Quidditch in no time, I bet!"

As Harry carried James and the toy broom stick into the yard Hermione found herself left alone in the Potter's living room with Ginny.

"I can't believe he's a year old already." Ginny said as she leaned back onto the sofa beside Hermione.

"It seems as if time goes by faster with every year," Hermione said. "I remember the day you found out you were pregnant."

"Oh Merlin, that was terrifying. I was so certain I'd be an awful mother."

"And I told you that you'd be a fantastic mother, as you're fantastic at everything you try."

"Too bad parenting seems to be the one exception," Ginny said with a forced laugh. "I can't even get a one year old to say one word."

"Oh Ginny, you know that's not your fault. He'll talk when he's ready. You've done such an excellent job this past year. You're such a strong and kind person, I can't think of anyone who'd be better for _any _job."

"You're such a charmer. No wonder my brother fell for you so hard," Ginny said with a laugh.

"I'm just honest, Gin."

Ginny paused for a moment before considering Hermione. For the past few months Ginny had found herself fantasizing about the witch. Wild, erotic thoughts of kissing, touching, and love making had filled her head. And now, with the older witch finally sitting beside her, the images Ginny had dreamt of for months did not seem to want to leave her head. Id didn't help that Hermione had carried an enticing air with her since the moment she had entered Ginny's home. Her whole body seemed to be calling to Ginny. Her complexion creamy and perfect, demanding to be touched. Her lips full, almost as if demanding to be kissed...

"Anyway, you're a good mom to him, Ginny."

Hermione's lips seemed to be slightly more full than usual.

"You're so patient with him, yet you don't take anything too seriously. Had I been in some of your predicaments I'm sure I would've lost my mi-"

And suddenly, before Hermione was half way through her sentence, Ginny cut her off. As if Ginny had been put under the imperius curse, she found herself uncontrollably leaning towards Hermione, her lips slowly brushing the other girls.

Ginny found herself frozen against Hermione, not quite sure how she ended up so incredibly close to the girl. After what Ginny could only imagine was an eternity, she slowly felt Hermione's own lips move against hers, ever so gently returning the kiss. Mixed with tension, passion, anxiety, and caution, Ginny had never experienced a kiss quite like this one.

However, almost as quickly and hastily as it began, their kiss ended.

"Hello!" As Ron Weasley's voice entered the house followed by a banging of the front door the two witches jumped apart, each edging to opposite ends of the sofa.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Ron asked as he hurried into the room, completely unaware of what had just occurred between his sister and fiancé. "Is he ready to join the Chudley Cannon's yet?"


	6. June 3rd

Hermione Granger sat at the desk in her small office in the Ministry of Magic. As she nonchalantly shifted through papers during what was supposed to be her lunch break, she was well aware of the long line of magical creatures who sat outside of her office. Although Hermione specialized in passing laws around Elfish welfare, she often found herself acting as a mediator between the disagreements of various creatures and wizards. Today, Hermione suspected, something must've occurred at Gringotts, as there was an unusually large amount of Goblins sitting outside of her office.

Sighing to herself, Hermione opened her desk drawer, put away her papers, and mentally prepared herself for the next case she'd be presented with. She quickly flicked her wand at the door, allowing it to swing open, signalling the patrons outside that she was ready to get back to work.

The moment the door opened, it was closed again. A very flustered and nervous Ginny Weasley stumbled into Hermione's office, slamming the door behind her as she went.

"Er... Harry's office is three floors up." Hermione told the witch, despite her intuition telling her that Ginny had not came to the ministry to see her husband.

"Oh, I bloody well know where his office is, Hermione. I'm here to talk to you."

"Oh. Um, alright then. What happened? Have you been in an argument with a Goblin? Surely your house elf isn't causing any problems – you and Harry pay her quite well."

"Hermione," Ginny said, frustrated. "Do you really think I'd come to your office about to talk about some creature? I can talk to you about that any day."

"Yes, well, you can talk to me about anything on any day, so I really don't see why else you'd be here."

"To talk to you without having to worry about Harry or Ron storming in." Ginny said, revealing to Hermione the nature of the 'talk' she wanted to have. Hermione fumbled nervously at her shirt, not liking where this conversation was headed. "Anyway, I wanted to start by apologizing for yesterday. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"No, you shouldn't have. We're practically family. We're both seeing people. You're married and I'm bloody well engaged! Not to mention that we're both women, which makes the whole thing even that much more bizarre..."

"Oh, don't be daft Hermione," Ginny said, clearly unimpressed with Hermione's response. "I know you well enough to know that you support gays just as much as you support those bloody elves."

"Yes, well, just because I support them doesn't mean that I fancy women!"

"Ah. So the reason you kissed me back was to show that you don't fancy women?"

Ginny's quick retort left Hermione speechless for a moment.

"Listen, Mione," Ginny began, her voice softer this time. "I didn't come here to apologise because I believe that what we did was wrong, because it wasn't. I came to apologise for not talking to you about it first. We should've talked about our, uh... feelings for each other before acting on them."

"Feelings for each other? I don't know what you're on about, Ginny. I love you the same way I love Harry. And even though you're a lovely person, I don't have any _feelings _for you that aren't platonic. And you certainly shouldn't have any _feelings_ for me! You're married Gin! And to Harry, of all people! You shouldn't be fantasizing about me, or any women for that matter!"

"So now fantasizing is wrong, is it? That's ridiculous, Hermione, and you know it! If you're going to have that attitude you may as well send me to Azkaban as I fantasize about other people all the time. And most of those people happen to be women, I'll have you know. Really though, you should just hand me over to the dementors, since that seems to be a crime as well!"

"That's not what I meant. I meant that if you like women you shouldn't have married Harry. And since you are married to Harry you need to stop thinking about other people." Hermione said, clearly hurt by Ginny's mocking.

"You agreed to marry Ron, so you're practically in the same position I am. Do you not think of other people, sometimes? You must. And even when you were at Hogwarts, you must've thought of girls as well as boys. I know I did. Like I said, I still do." Ginny's attitude was changing quickly. As she explained her love for the fairer sex her voice softened significantly. "Don't get me wrong, Mione, I love Harry. But sometimes I wonder if I'd love him more, love him differently, if he had been... well, not a he."

Hermione averted her eye from Ginny, feeling as if the younger witch were describing her own relationship. Hermione adored Ron, but sometimes Hermione found herself thinking about Ginny, wondering what life would've been like had she somehow became romantically involved with the youngest Weasley instead of her fiancé.

"And then," Ginny said, approaching Hermione to meet the older woman's gaze. "I think about you, and how easy it is to be around you. It's more natural than it is with Harry. I used to think that that comfort came from our friendship – it's less intimidating to be around a friend than it is to be around someone you fancy. But then lately I've noticed things about you that a person doesn't notice about their friends, Hermione. I eagerly make up excuses to Harry as to why I have to spend his days off with you, I blow off all of my other in laws simply to spend an extra hour or so to be with you. And of course there's the fact that all I can think about is kissing you. Your lips, your neck, your bre-"

"That doesn't change the fact that you're married to Harry." Hermione said, quickly cutting Ginny off. "Whether or not we, er, I mean _you _think about such things is irrelevant. We're both with other people, Ginny. I'm engaged to your_ brother! _And you're married to one of _my best friends! _Kissing like we did wasn't right."

"It may not have been right in your mind, Hermione," Ginny said as she backed away from the older witch, heading towards the office door. "But in my opinion what's not right is denying yourself from indulging in the one thing, the one person, that truly makes you happy." And with that, Ginny Weasley exited the office, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.


	7. July 6th

_**Authors Note: This fic has been giving me a bit of a headache as of late – I've had trouble with Hermione and Ginny's characters, as well as with moving the plot forward. I know exactly where I want this story to be for it's final two chapters (November and December), but I'm having a bit of difficulty getting there. Hopefully I'll overcome my writer's block soon. In the meantime enjoy this very short (but hopefully satisfying) chapter!**_

_**As always, please R&R! xo**_

_**

* * *

**_"Ginny?" A very nervous, and slightly confused, Hermione stepped out of the Potter's fireplace.

"Mione? Is that you?" A shakey voice came, followed by the form of Ginny Potter.

Hermione watched as Ginny walked into the living area from the kitchen, her red hair pulled back in an elastic, her attire composed of casual clothing. Despite the girl's lazy appearance, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if it was possible for her to be any more beautiful than she was in that moment. Completely relaxed, completely herself, Ginny was glowing.

As Hermione admired her friend, the two girls stood in silence. Ginny, unsure of Hermione's intentions, waited patiently for her friend to declare why she had stopped by unannounced. Hermione, feeling more unsure than ever as to what her exact intentions were, waited for the younger witch to play hostess and invite her in.

"I wanted to apologize." Hermione broke the silence, realizing that her friend had no intentions of inviting Hermione further inside without an explanation for the girl's visit.

"What for?" Shock laced Ginny's voice.

"I overreacted last time we spoke."

"I'd say." Ginny muttered, suddenly seeming more like herself. "I was worried that you'd never speak to me again."

"Don't think so foolishly! I just needed some time to collect myself. I... I'm not quite sure what to think of what happened. I suppose you and I have been having a lot of similar thoughts lately, though."

"You think so?" Ginny said, chuckling. "Have you also been spending your afternoons thinking about how wildly attractive _your_ brother's fiancé is?"

"Not quite." Hermione said, not sure if she should laugh or cry at Ginny's admission. She settled on a smile, all of her reservations about coming to see Ginny slowly fading away. "Although I have to admit, my loyalties are torn."

"How so?"

"Well, the Gryfindor in me is demanding that I remain loyal towards my fiancé, and my best friend. Yet my heart is screaming at me to act upon my feelings, and somehow the Gryfindor in me is also giving me the courage to do the very thing that would break my loyalty towards the two wizards I care for the most.

"I think I understand," Ginny said, only slightly confused by the circle in which Hermione spoke.

"Do you? Well that's a bonus, because I most certainly don't."

Ginny let out a small laugh before stepping closer to her friend. "Well, I'm no Ravenclaw, but would you like to hear what seems to be the logical thing to do? At least in my opinion, anyway.."

"Of course. The logical thing is often to right thing." Hermione said, quickly reflecting upon the numerous times that simple logic had saved her and her friends from harm.

"I think that perhaps you should be the Hermione that I know and love, and be brave." Ginny spoke slowly and carefully, considering every word that left her mouth. "Take a risk. It needn't ruin any relationships. Nor need it be something life changing. But perhaps it would make sense, particularly for you, before you swear your loyalty to Ron, to see if what your heart is saying holds any weight when put into actions."

Hermione stood completely still, contemplating Ginny's words. A part of her wanted to call Ginny crazy, to insist that the woman put away her foolish notions of love affairs and concentrate on her husband and son. A huge part of her wanted to tell Ginny to be loyal to her family, to perform her duties as a mother, wife, and sister. Yet at the same time, a part of Hermione, knew that her feelings for Ginny (although seemingly sudden, very strong) would not go away. A part of her knew that love (if that's what you could call this) was worth risks. And of course, she knew that despite their anger, Ron and Harry would eventually forgive her, for they too understood the importance of love. How could they not, after what they had witnessed in the war?

And so she kissed her. Hermione leaned forward elegantly, placing what was supposed to be a chaste kiss upon Ginny's lips. Of course, as with many things, a small action often leads to a bigger one. Ginny reacted by grabbing Hermione's face in her hands, deepening the kiss.


End file.
